Lies of Perfection
by theRahma
Summary: In a world of deception, a prophecy awaits which promises to save the collapse of this corrupt world. Two enemies find themselves face-to-face in pursuit of the prophecy, but there is something else, something stronger, that pulls them together.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was in my room that night. Even from up here, I could hear the loud, angry voices downstairs.

"Well, I am pretty sure that my daughter did not step a foot into _your_ territory," I heard my mother's pitched voice scream. "What do we need from you that we don't have here?"

The demon downstairs was quiet for a second. Maybe he was whispering something? Or saying it in a very low voice… yeah, probably. Demons were like that. Always quiet, yet frightening… raving a cold, silent war deep inside themselves.

Then, he spoke up, his voice soft, like a string of silk stroking a newborn's neck, "I understand. But if your daughter values her arm, she will keep it away from my son. You must be familiar with my actions toward people who hurt my family. Am I correct, Leu?"

Even though his words were cold and heartless, his voice seemed to sing the statement.

I heard my older sister's hysterical sobs. It wasn't like her to go to the demons' corrupt territory, much less to hurt one of them. Zoria was always kind, gentle, and, of course, drop-dead gorgeous. In fact, she was named after the Goddess of beauty in Slavic mythology. She would walk up the mountains, and every eye would freeze upon her beauty. Her hair was always locked in calm, silky waves of dim tints. And her eyes were a mesmerizing honey color, soft and dreamy.

_I_ was different. I was the girl who'd go out in a neat dress and come back with grime and scratches all over it. My hair wasn't cared for much, and was always held back with many ribbons. People would tell me my voice was pitched and fast, never as tender and coaxing as Zoria's.

And, instead of Zoria's beautiful name, mine, Aella, meant whirlwind in Greek… And I was named after a murdered female warrior.

"Oh yeah?" Yelled my mom to the demon, angry and frantic. "If my three sons were here now, you'd be lying in a pool of blood!"

What a lame comeback, I thought, snorting.

The demon was thinking, silent for a moment. Then, I could hear the smirk in his voice as he said, "At least I _do_ bleed, _vampire_."

I laughed silently. Now my mother was stumped. I heard the door open, and then slam shut. I looked out the window and watched as the Demon, with orange streaks in his black hair, let the darkness envelope him and carry him away into his dry, rocky territories.

Opening the door, I walked down the stairs and into where my older sister and my mother were sitting. Zoria was crying, her nose red and eyes puffy and swollen.

My mother looked up at me as I walked to the couch.

"So, Zoria in trouble, huh?" I sneered.

"Quiet, Aella," Said my mother.

"Whatever you say."

Zoria was still crying, looking down at her palms.

"So, what happened, Zoria?" I asked her, curious. "Why'd you beat him up?"

"He was being rude," She answered. Simple answers, as always.

"Ah."

My mother stood up, saying to me, "Now go fill up three buckets of water."

"It isn't even morning yet," I complained.

My mother looked at me sternly as she said, "It _will be_ in a few hours. And we all know how you are."

"Yes," Said Zoria. "You're a wanderer. Stare around and stroll, sometimes in places you're not supposed to be in." She gave me an intense, knowing glance.

I quickly shifted my gaze away from her. "Alright then," I said. "Gimme some money."

Ma searched in her furry bag and took out a few golden coins. I took them from her, sticking them into my tunic's pocket.

Then, I ran to the kitchen and grabbed the wooden buckets, almost tripping on my own foot.

As I was getting out the door, my mom said, "Wait for your brother Edmund to go with you."

"Oh, c'mon! Why?" I wailed. "I'm seventeen!"

"You know how things are with those nasty sérnoxes!" She yelled, pointing at me. "And demons are walking around everywhere in the market."

"This is crazy!" I yelled, protesting.

"How dare you? Your brothers have been created to protect you. They've suffered those three painful years of changing and mixed emotions just to stand by your side!"

She was right. Male vampires aren't normal. They start out as regular vampires, but then they transform when they reach the age of maturity. Their hearts and minds are solely focused on protecting their families. They're always distant, emotional, and extremely difficult to understand. They get over-secure, over-protective… and begin to really worry about the women of the family. They start to lose their temper quickly, and almost anything can upset them.

Now, Edmund is the worst of the three. If any soul on earth touches a strand of our hairs, Edmund will make him wish he'd never did. Nothing serious happened yet, and I hope it never does. And I'm not saying that Edmund never _tried_, but everyone he starts a fight with happens to be much smarter than him.

So I sat on the floor, scratching the pink paint off my nails. Then, the door opened. Three extremely pale young men stepped in. Their lips trembled, their bodies shook, and their eyes were fierce and seemed to glare on forever. No stranger seeing them can try to imagine that they could ever hold mercy or affection in their hearts for anyone.

"Edmund, dear," said my mother, running up to him and stroking his face. "What happened?"

He didn't answer, inching away from her and tilting his face away from her touch.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, her voice worrying now.

Edmund shook his head and murmured, "It's… it's all over."

"What?" My mother's voice pitched, pleading. "Another sign?"

My two other brothers, Isai and Rafael, nodded silently, their squared jaws clenched tightly.

"S-s-so… we're getting closer?" My mother seemed as if she'd collapse in tears. "And no one has found anything! We're doomed!"

"Oh, will you please stop?" I pleaded, tired of her helpless crying. "Nothing will happen. This prophecy is probably just a stupid superstition, just like everything else!"

All eyes focused on me angrily.

"You better not say that again, girl," said Edmund coldly.

"Whatever."

Everyone was silent for a very long time.

"Well, I better get going then," I said, heading for the door, trying to be nonchalant.

Edmund grabbed my arm and murmured, "You're not going anywhere without me."

"I'd be better off without you, thank you very much," I snapped.

He seemed reluctant as he stepped aside, saying, "Isai?"

I growled, "Fine."

Isai seemed very happy to travel with me, because Mother always made me go with Edmund. In fact, I was pretty happy myself. Sure, he wasn't the best companion, but he was my favorite brother of all three of them.

I tied my hair tighter with the blue ribbons and ran beside Isai, putting the speed of the darkness' wind to shame. It always was like this. I feel as if I'm too fast, too fast. Like I'll collapse any minute. I feel like I'll slip, and just then, at the perfect time, my shoulders, chest, and arms lift into the air, and, instantaneously, I become a dark shadow of a bat. I was not that strange animal, that rodent that I saw once in an old painting. I was just a dark shadow, a black fog, zooming so fast, too fast to spot, in the air. A ghost of a bat.

We flew through the caves of the mountains, where vampires usually lingered, and in a few hours, we reached the middle of the world, The Market, where traders and merchants bartered and sold their goods.

As we landed on the red, clay grounds of Jasiaka, we quickly transformed into our vampire selves. Sérnoxes did not allow bats on their territories at all. Once, a bat was flying around their land. They swapped him, threw him on the ground, and stomped on him until both his wings broke. Ever since then, no one has dared to come to Jasiaka in their bat forms. Not unless they want to lose their wings.

Sérnoxes had the best of every world: trades are always made in their land, so they have wealth and prosperity, both demons and vampires are nice to them (conflict is only between demons and vampires), and they have always been living on the laps of luxury.

The moment we got to Jasiaka, the climate became warm. The ground was soft and easy to walk on, and the buildings were impeccably clean and glossy.

The little girls had brand new dresses, polished shoes, and curled hair. The boys had groomed hair, cleanly shaven faces, shiny shoes, and calm personalities. They were very well taken care of. It was impossible to imagine any of them going to bed hungry.

I walked beside Isai to the man who was standing near the dark, watery river. Demons were giving vampires dirty looks, and the vampires didn't seem too pleased by the demons' presence, either.

But that cold, silent hatred for each other did not stop us from going along with life, buying our goods and food.

We stood in the line of vampires who were waiting for their turn to fill up their buckets with water.

Finally, after a very long time, our turn came. We handed the old, crippling sérnox our three buckets, and he filled them up, handing them back without even looking at us. Isai paid him a handful of gold coins.

We went behind a booth, and we transformed back into bats. Isai then led the way into the darkness, taking a path which the sérnoxes' unaware eyes wouldn't catch.

Let me tell you a little about sérnoxes. They're sneaky, lying two-faces. This is how I see them. The whole world sees them as kind, caring people who hate fighting and love peace.

But my opinion about them is that they're pulling up a pretty good act. The reason they're not taking sides and not fighting with anybody is so that others won't consider them as a challenge or a threat. That way, they make things easier for them to get the prophecy.

They've got golden-tinted skin, very beautiful. Their skin appears to be kissed gently by the sun. Their hair is a complex color between mud and olive, leaning a little toward mud.

Their lips are flexible, thin, pale, and cold. Their bodies are strong, but weaken very quickly as they get older.

As abnormal as their features may sound, none of them is as strange as the sérnoxes' eyes. Their eye colors range from gray to silver. The eyes are always very foggy, like clouds are shielding them. And that is why it's so difficult to know what they are feeling, because tears never escape those eyes, happiness never glitters within them, and they're always cold, unwelcoming… and that's why it's always so easy to believe sérnoxes. Imagine… all the lies that sérnoxes tell are easily believed. And it's all because of those dead eyes which bear nothing for one to see through, no happiness, no sadness, no feelings… nothing whatsoever. There is no way to see through the sérnoxes' phony ways. There is a mixture of fog and smoke in front of their silver pupils, covering everything their eyes behold. One can never see through those lifeless eyes, those covered, blocked eyes that are so vague they seem unreal.

Now I could see millions of those cold, senseless eyes… they were everywhere, roaming around and telling lies after countless lies till the indescribable concept of forever.

Isai seemed not to notice as he flapped his ghostly wings in the dark air that the sun will soon spread its first, bright, orange rays of light upon.

But I saw everything. I saw the sérnoxes cheating, taking many pieces of gold from both enemies who hated each other, but loved only the sérnoxes. I saw their toothless grins of victory. I saw their hands rub together in nothing but pure greed.

And I saw both demons and vampires falling for the sernoxes' acts, handing them hard-earned gold, thinking that they made a great deal. They didn't.

In an hour, we reached the east of the world. And you probably don't understand it. You see, sérnoxes, vampires, and demons are all separated, of course. It'd be a disaster if we were living together.

So the vampires claimed the east side of the world, the cold, high mountains. The sérnoxes got the best location: the tropical weather, the ground of minerals and gems, and the middle of the world. The sérnoxes' land was a divider between the demons' and ours. And the demons took what matched them: the dry, bare, rocky territories. The earth that needed water but never got it… the place that was perfect for their mysterious, quiet, emotional selves… the demons took the west side of the earth.

Of course, there was much land beyond that, but we were forbidden to go there. And barely anyone has ever tried. It would take such a long time to get there. Several families went there once, but they never made it back.

When I got home to my room, I opened up my textbook to finish my studying.

I read out loud:

"Millions of years ago, humans roamed the earth. Humans are now described as people of many colors of skin… from dark brown to pale cream. Their hair is also diverse in color. The colors may be black, brown, red, orange, or even blonde. The tints of the colors also differ, as with the skin. They have two round eyes, which are also diverse in color (blue, brown, green, etc.) and shape (circular, oval, almond).

Humans have very strong feelings, and among the strongest is anger. Humans have bodies very similar to us vampires: legs, hands, a head, and a face.

But humans have flaws, too. The average teenage human begins to see small, reddish dots on his face (acne) at around the age of adolescence.

Humans have different personalities, too. One may be friendly, selfish, shy, outgoing, and among many others.

Humans enjoy distinguishing themselves by status. (See Page 211)"

I closed the book, tired of reading about these annoying, weird humans. There was a time in which humans existed in this world with vampires, demons, and sérnoxes. Personally, I can't begin to imagine how life was like that. Vampires probably killed millions of humans every day. I laughed silently. And humans probably didn't know what in the world was happening to them.

It's bad enough living with sérnoxes and demons… humans would've made it unbearable.

I closed my eyes, humming silently to myself. Well, we'll all be gone in a matter of time. Then, humans will come into the picture and live happily alone. I sighed. Whenever I say that out loud, my family and friends look at me gravely and say, "That's why we're trying to find that _prophecy_, Aella."

Right. Like the prophecy will do anything to help. Demons, sérnoxes, and even vampires believe that our "fate" of perishing is written in this strange prophecy… and that only the ones who find it will be able to alter our destiny, because the solution to this extinction will be written in the prophecy as well. And the ones who find it will receive an extremely high position and status.

When I say "the ones who find it," I mean it's either the vampires or the demons, or, of course, the sérnoxes. The one who finds this prophecy will represent his whole species. And that's the reason as to why we just can't get along. Each group wants that prophecy so badly, competition is essential. Of course, if any group other than ours gets a hold of that prophecy, they will change it only to suit _their _needs, and there'll be nothing beneficial for us. And, well, it just so happens that everyone else has the same exact mentality. Except, supposedly, the sérnoxes.

And the more signs that come along, the more everyone gets desperate. Like some hours ago, when the demons' cliffs and rocks shook madly and injured so many. The next sign is coming for_ us_. And that's why Ma was so scared…

Also, the fact that our existence will be wiped away very soon is intolerable… none of us can stand it. We don't have any beliefs of an afterlife, and if there is one, we do not know how it is… to think that we will end, that there'll be no more life, sight, sound, feeling, nothing at all… that thought drives all of us mad.

And all of us, sérnoxes, demons, and vampires, are born to live forever without death or end to us.

With that thought, my eyelids dropped and I fell asleep.

My mother woke me up for breakfast. With my brothers and Zoria, I drank the delicious water. It was dark, but when reached a vampire's lips, turned a deep, red color. It was so appetizing, so delectable, that I searched everywhere for more.

And this was just a drink that fantasizes the taste of blood! I licked my lips hungrily, trying to imagine how real blood would taste.

My stomach yearned for more. I didn't get enough!

My mother interrupted me by saying, "Are you going to school today?"

I shook my head, trying to control my thirst, my dark, guilty desire. "Yeah, I guess." I ran upstairs, gathered my books, papers, and pencils, and stuffed them in my leather bag. I went back downstairs and out the door, walking to school.

I stepped into class and sat next to my best friend Sarah.

"Hi, Aella," She said with a bright smile.

"Hey." I said, leaning from my desk to hug her.

"Good morning, class," Said the teacher, Mrs. Iuyig.

"Good morning Mrs. Iuyig," chanted the class in a perfect, united voice.

"We're going to take notes today."

Some kids in the back groaned, but everyone took out their notebooks and prepared their pencils.

I scribbled the words before I realized what we'd be learning about.

"The Prophecy."

"Great," I whispered under my breath. "Just perfect."

Sarah looked at me from beneath her long, blonde hair. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong?" I snapped. "We're learning about _the prophecy_." I said it as if it was common sense, as if Sarah would understand what bothered me with just that sentence.

She didn't.

"So?" She said, clueless. "I don't see anything wrong with that. We have to be prepared, Aella. The challenge will be a lot tougher as time passes by. At any second, we may all be destroyed. If no one finds it."

"Okay, whatever."

I copied down the board.

"Many have been in search of The Prophecy. Some have found it, but never came back safe to tell us about it. They left clues, though. One of these clues is that if this prophecy isn't found, our world will perish. Because we care about our lives, it is necessary for us to find this Prophecy. Many start their quest at the age of nineteen. This is the age of maturity, and the age in which many of us marry."

I stopped for a second. I remembered my future husband, Raymond, the one I am bound to marry. I am promised to him when I turn nineteen.

He has ginger hair, green eyes, and freckles. He is extremely smart. A genius.

Sarah looked at me and saw the thoughtful expression on my face. She smiled and winked. _Her _future husband, Dean, was the total opposite of mine: not very bright, handsome, fearless, and adventurous. He was well-built and sturdy, unlike Raymond, who is weak, thin and bony. Dean was a warrior. Raymond preferred to stay at home and read and learn.

But Raymond had a beautiful personality, and Ma keeps telling me that was more important than anything.

I continued copying the board.

"Many have chosen to delay their marriage to start their quest for the prophecy. But others have taken their spouses with them on the adventure!"

I snorted. Adventure. Right.

Again, Sarah looked at me, but this time, she kept quiet.

I kept scribbling and listened to Mrs. Iuyig explaining the notes.

She then passed out last week's exams to us. I glared down at my paper. Not the grade I had hoped for. I looked to my side and caught Sarah's gleeful expression.

Mrs. Iuyig clapped her hands and said, "Alright. Class is over."

I walked out of the class with Sarah by my side. Now she started talking. "So, um, Aella. I don't see what your problem with the prophecy is. Will you please explain?"

I stopped in my track and turned to her. "Do you really believe we're going to perish from existence if the prophecy is fulfilled?"

"Well, Aella, it's pretty much an accomplished fact by now."

"Okay. For you. Not for me. I don't believe in it," I said. "Can you respect that?"

"But why not?"

"Sarah," I said, exasperated. "I'm sorry, but it just doesn't work that way!"

"Whatever," She sighed. "Listen, do you want come with me to the Market after school?"

"For what?"

"I'm going to some party this Saturday and wanted to pick out a gown," she told me.

"Oh, that party," I remembered. Saturday. In two days. "Mmkay, sure."

So after school, I dropped by my house to tell my mother that I'd spend the day with Sarah. She agreed, saying, "Have fun, but be careful."

Sarah was waiting outside the door, and we held each other's hands tightly, running in the sunny bright afternoon. We passed by huts built with mud and straw. We saw little children giggle and play under the warm sun. We watched as the young girls lingered behind Ion, that gorgeous boy. The ground was rocky and dry under our bare feet, and we kept running faster and faster. When that slipping sensation came, when my scream was just about to escape my throat, at that exact split moment, we both turned into our bat forms.

Sarah had been flying ever since she was a child. Her mother would joke and say that Sarah had flew before she crawled. She constantly goes to the Market, in the morning, afternoon, and, sometimes even at night. She flew so fast, I had to strain much of my energy to keep up with her. She had gotten so fast since the last time we had flown together! Now I was miles behind her…

Noticing this, Sarah stopped at a halt and headed back, catching up with me. Her bat form was magnificent, with strong wings and a golden tint, the color of her hair.

Finally, we could see Jasiaka. We stopped at a mountain, immediately transforming back to vampires, and continued the few steps to the soft, wet land of Jasiaka on foot.

Sarah spotted a booth selling beautiful pieces of cloth. An ugly sérnox was selling them, taking the money and stuffing it deep inside her pocket. We walked to the booth and Sarah touched the beautiful fabric. "Don't you have any ready-made gowns?" she asked the sérnox.

"Of course, my darling," The sérnox said, smiling and reaching under the table. "What color?" she asked, popping her head out from under the table.

"Is there light blue?" Sarah asked expectantly.

"Sure," she replied, bringing out a frilly blue dress with many ruffles at the end. The sleeves were short and puffed out, and the dress looked like one of a princess.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" Sarah said with a soft sigh. "May I please try it on?"

"Why not?" The sérnox smiled again, pointing at another very small booth next to hers.

Sarah skipped quickly to the small booth. I glanced around me at the life going on. Most of everyone here were demons. Demons, unlike vampires, don't go to a public school. They believe that the most important thing for them to learn is how to get their hands on that prophecy. So, when they reach the age of five, their families strenuously train them on hunting and survival skills.

Sarah stepped out of the changing booth. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she cried.

"Uh-huh," I replied. "Twirl for me."

She twirled, and I watched in adoration as the hem of the dress went flying around her.

"It's beautiful," I said finally.

She bought the dress for a hundred gold coins and placed it in a firm basket. We shopped for more things: perfumes, hair bows, accessories. The sérnoxes had everything. I bought roses for Mother and a silver bracelet for myself.

As I was leaving, I saw something that made me freeze in place. A demon, with bright, oh so bright, reddish-orange streaks across his dark hair, grabbed something he'd bought from a sérnox in such a rude way. Okay, so maybe I did despise sérnoxes, but not to the extent of being this rude to them. And not only that, but I had never seen anybody do this to any sérnox before. The sérnox ignored him, as if this was his usual manner. I repeated what I thought to myself: usual manner. Usual manner?

As the demon walked away, he muttered under his breath, "Stupid sérnoxes need a beating."

I gasped, and he turned around to face me. His face was perplexed, and he asked one word, just one: "What?"

I could feel my face get hot and turned around, continuing to walk with Sarah.

But he did not let this go. He followed me and grabbed my arm, spinning me around. "Did you hear me?"

I didn't know what to say. Why would he care? "Yeah," I replied.

"Why are you eavesdropping on me?" He asked, his voice rising and becoming angry.

Now I became aggravated. "If you don't want me listening in, why not keep your thoughts to yourself?" I snapped. "Doesn't that sound like a better idea?"

His face turned red quickly, and he scratched the back of his neck and left. I was turning to leave as well, since Sarah had already gone without me, when I saw him from my side, turning back to me. "Wait," he called after me. But I kept walking. Again, he grabbed my arm.

"May I help you?" I asked, irritated.

"Yes, please," He replied. "You're not about to make a big deal out of that, are you?" His face rigid and hard, he seemed about to threaten me if I say what he doesn't want to hear.

I was confused. "What? About you calling the sérnoxes stupid?"

He nodded, looking around nervously.

I was just about to answer when I saw him wiping his hand on his pants. Of course. Vampires are filthy. Never touch them. And he had touched me. Twice.

"Goodbye," I said, turning around and walking away, making a big deal out of pulling out a handkerchief from my bag and rubbing it against my arm.

_Demons need to die_, I thought bitterly. And I knew what he was thinking: _Vampires need to die._

He made no effort to come after me like the previous times. I didn't know why, but I wanted him to come after me. I shook my head and left Jasiaka without Sarah, flying in the evening air. She'd realize that I had left, probably. And she's a smart girl… Surely she'll know how to come back herself.

I reached home safely and lay against my bed, twirling the silver bracelet in my hands absentmindedly and thinking of today. I had met, or rather saw, a demon who hated sérnoxes as much as I did, if not more. I had met a demon who saw through the sérnoxes' act: who saw through their foggy eyes. But he also hated me, probably. Maybe he hated everyone.

I leaned up from the bed and reached for my Human Education book. I opened the Index at the end, went to the "D" section, and found it: Demons. Page 530. Quickly, I flipped to that page. I read:

"Humans considered demons, in a very old time, as 'spirits'. These spirits were looked upon as good, evil, or both. Some demons actually benefited humans. Over many centuries, though, myths and stories turned _all _demons into 'evil' spirits. Demons were attacked, disgraced, and betrayed for a long, long time. Many religions labeled demons as evil and against God. This was the main factor for the antagonism towards them."

I smirked. At least I'm not the only one seeing demons as evil. Apparently, so did humans. How interesting.

A knock came from the door downstairs. I heaved myself off the bed and stood by the door, listening intently.

I noticed the voice immediately: Sarah. "I need to see Aella, Lady Rodney," she was saying, out of breath. "Immediately."

Then, I heard the stairs creak and her heavy breath. I met her in the hallway.

"Aella!" She cried.

"What?" I asked, maybe a little too rudely, especially since it was obvious that she had exerted such an effort to get here. I just hated when people freak out, and Sarah was not an exception.

She pulled my arm and led me back into my room, turning on three lanterns. The room was extremely bright now.

She gently sat on my bed and started gushing out the news immediately. "Okay," she started, her green eyes now glimmering emeralds. "You know that demon, right? The one who was talking to you?"

What now? "Uh-huh," I replied cautiously.

"He was asking about you," she continued, her emerald eyes gleaming even brighter.

"So what?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Sarah. Please—"

"Hang on," She interrupted. "I'm not done. So he was asking about you, and at first I was a little scared, since, you know, maybe he'd want to hurt you or something."

"Right," I nodded.

"So I told him you left, and he was really upset!" She cried.

"Shh!" I said, covering my own mouth. "Quiet down; my brothers are sleeping!"

She clasped her hand tightly against her mouth and whispered, giggling, "Sorry!"

"Go on."

"So he went to his friends, and he looked upset and all, and his friends were actually making fun of him," She paused to search my face for a reaction. She probably saw nothing, so she kept talking. "And he was trying to push them off, and he got all red—"

It was my turn to interrupt now. "Sarah, cut to the chase. What are you trying to say?"

She spoke slowly and softly, waving her hand and not looking me in the eye, "Well, I was just saying," now she looked me in the eye. Her emerald eyes met my coal eyes as she said, "I think he likes you."

I stood up, grabbed her hand, and directed her to the door.

"Wait!" She said before I was about to close the door.

"What?" I opened the door just a little crack.

"Why don't you think he likes you?" She asked. "And—I mean, I'm not talking about the lovey-dovey kind of like; I'm saying at least as a friend, a person."

"Have you been asleep in every lecture we've had so far?" I asked her, squinting my eyes. "Demons don't love vampires. Vampires don't love demons. Simple. Easy. Now get out."

"But—"

"Sarah," I told her, my head tilting as I looked at her. "I thought you were so serious about the whole prophecy thing. How can he fall in love with me when I'm his one and only enemy? When his fame and fortune depend on my failure?"

Now she looked uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from one leg to another. "Well then," she started, trying to think of a good answer. "Maybe he doesn't like you after all. Forget what I said."

"Sarah," I started, laughing lightly. "You live in one crazy world."

She laughed nervously, pulling on strands of her long blond hair. "Yeah, I guess. Alright, Aella. Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Yep, 'night."

I lay in my bed, thinking of Sarah. I chuckled. What was wrong with that girl?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I could hear the stairs creaking. Ma was coming up. I turned off the lights, jumped into my bed, and heaved to the side, pretending to sleep. Just in case she wanted to talk to me.

She did. She opened the door and quickly turned on two lamps.

"Aella?" She sang my name. I peeked a little from behind my thick hair.

Ma came to my bed and sat at the edge, stroking my hair, my face, my neck. "Aella?" She repeated.

"What." I gave up, still not opening my eyes.

"I saw Sarah's dress for Saturday's party."

I groaned. "I did too."

"Well," She started. I knew what she was going to say. I mouthed the question with her. "Did you buy your dress yet?"

"Nope," I said, turning away from her.

"You should buy it soon, dear."

"I don't think I want to go."

"Why not?"

"Raymond will be there."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I'm afraid he'll ask me to dance, and afraid I'll embarrass myself by tripping on his foot or on my dress or whatever. You remember the last time."

Boy, did she remember. Everyone remembered.

She was quiet. I reminded her. "You insisted I wear that super long fuchsia dress. I was dancing with Isai. He stepped on my dress. I didn't notice. I tripped. The skirt slipped off. I fell back. And fell right into the pond."

"Yes, yes, I remember."

"I try to avoid embarrassing and awkward moments, Ma."

She giggled. "But they always seem to find you."

I squinted in irritation. "Yes, they do. All the more reason to skip this party."

"Aw, come on Aella!" She coaxed, stroking my hair again. "Don't be so gloomy. You need to get out more. Have fun. Live your life."

I snorted. "Leave me alone."

"Raymond wants you to go."

"Good for him!" I snapped.

"In three years, you will be his wife."

I mumbled, "Not like I have a choice."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Well, I really think you should give it a chance. For me?"

I sighed heavily and leaned towards her. "Just for you, Ma."

She kissed my forehead. "Thanks, darling."

"G'night," I said, sinking back into my bed.

"Good night dearie," She said.

I went to sleep as soon as she was gone.

Vampires' sleep is different than demons', sérnoxes', or even humans'. Demons sleep to recharge their energy, much as the humans do. Sérnoxes do not sleep at all. Vampires, on the other hand, sleep to improve and strengthen their bat forms. If we do not sleep, our bat forms weaken. In extreme cases, some have been unable to return to their bat forms ever again because of lack of sleep.

It is not really sleep in the way you'd imagine. We do not dream or snore. We just lie in bed, completely and utterly motionless. Our bat forms inside get strengthened and revived.

I awoke early the next morning to get some water. I tried to go without my brothers like I did yesterday with Sarah, but Edmund insisted he go with me.

Isai was still sleeping, so I shrugged and went with Edmund. It would be a short trip anyway.

We ran in the dark until we changed into our bat forms. Unlike Isai and Sarah, who change at a similar time that I do, Edmund takes longer. He does not usually fly, because he is disgusted of his bat form. So I had to float in the air beside his running, struggling body until he finally changed.

He does not fly well. I am not the best bat around, but I am comfortable in claiming that I fly a whole lot better than Edmund.

Edmund was flapping heavily, struggling to catch up with me. I felt smug and satisfied. I teased him by flying very far away from him, and then hanging around a little for him to catch up.

When we finally reached Jasiaka, he found the closest mountain and changed back to his vampire form. Even though he was trying to hide it, I could tell he was in a raging fury.

I floated and flapped my wings a little, still in my bat form beside him.

He looked up at me and tried to swap me out of the air. I dodged his strong hands, which would've squished me in a second.

"What?" He snapped.

I changed back to my vampire form.

"Nothing!" I snapped back.

I looked at the buckets in his hands and mine. They had appeared as soon as we changed back into our vampire form. One great thing about flying is that, when one ever does decide to switch back, he's still in the condition he was before flying. This means that anything in my hands before flying will still be there after flying. Any clothes, anything I'm wearing, anything I'm holding, do disappear when I become a bat, but reappears when I transform back as a vampire.

Edmund and I walked to the lake. A different sérnox was sitting here today. Edmund politely handed him the buckets.

I looked around, waiting for the sérnox to finish filling the buckets up. He was much slower than yesterday's.

I caught eyes with the demon I had seen with Sarah, the one I had talked to yesterday. The one who was rude to the sérnox. The one who wiped his hands on his pants in disgust of my touch. The one Sarah said likes me.

His face turned red as my eyes met his. Thank goodness I have no blood in me. Otherwise, my face would've turned as red as his.

But… he looked angry. Why was he angry?

I guess he realized I was still staring at him. Because he turned back to look at me. His eyebrows were contorted, close together. His golden, auburn eyes were glaring coldly. His fists were held tight together. His jaw was clenched, his teeth grinding beneath his trembling lips. He had a look of pure, raging hatred in his deep, sunset-colored eyes.

I backed away in shock, bumping into someone in line behind me.

"Oops! Sorry—" I stuttered.

"No problem, darling," She replied, stepping back to give me space.

I looked back at the demon. He was gone.

I had never seen someone with so much anger, so much hatred, so much mercilessness before.

I shook my head and, for the first time in years, held tightly to Edmund's hands. He flinched away from my touch, for I hadn't touched him in a long time.

He looked down at me curiously, and then grabbed for my hand and left the lake, our buckets filled up.

"Aella?" He asked, glancing at me.

"Yeah?"

"You gonna go to that party tomorrow, right?"

"I guess."

"Wanna buy a dress?"

"I donno."

"You should probably buy it now, before the sérnoxes find out there's a party. They'll raise the prices."

"Good point," I told him. "That's a nice booth." I pointed towards the booth that Sarah bought her blue dress from yesterday.

Edmund nodded and walked me to it.

I asked the sérnox if she had any purple dresses that weren't too long, remembering my incidents with long dresses.

She brought me a satin one that came right below the knee. It was simple and elegant, with sleeves that stopped at the elbows and a scooped neck. It contained little threads of silver around the corners and at the bottom.

It was perfect.

Edmund, though, was starting to say, "Don't you think it's a little too—"

I hurried up, paid for it, and folded it up before he could say anymore.

He glanced at the dress worriedly. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the demon. He was walking, hand-in-hand, with another demon… a woman. She was gorgeous. Her eyes glittered. They were a light sea-blue color. Her hair was, as all demons', dark black. But the streaks in her hair were a pale, shining purple color. Her features were soft and delicate. He whispered something in her ears. She blushed and smiled, obviously embarrassed by what he said. He whispered something else. She laughed. Her laugh was an intoxicating chiming of bells.

She must be his lover!

I looked up at Edmund, but I noticed that he was looking at her too!

After a while, Edmund finally snapped out of his daze. He looked around nervously, and then rumpled his hair with his hands.

He snuck one last look at the girl, and then quickly walked to the mountain, with me rushing close behind him.

I looked back at the beautiful demon and his beautiful lover. They were both looking at me. They weren't holding each other's hands anymore. Instead, their fists were clenched in balls, and they were both glaring furiously at me.

I was shocked. Demons would usually control themselves, smooth out their features and make them appear neutral and nonchalant. But today, now, the anger and the fury and the rage appeared on their faces, freely and expressively.

I shivered quietly, shaking my head and looking away. Standing at the top of the mountain with Edmund, I ran downward quickly, feeling refreshed and relieved. I was slipping, falling…

Just as the scream was about to escape my lips, I felt my shoulder, back, and neck lift. I felt the weight of the dress that I had just bought vanish.

I was flying. But Edmund was not yet. I flew patiently beside him, waiting for him to change. He was growing impatient. Then I saw his speed quicken and his body lift, and in a matter of seconds, the buckets in his hands disappeared and he was flying beside me.

We flew back to the vampires' territory.

Flying with Edmund was infuriating. I found myself constantly waiting for him to catch up, or lingering in the air as he took his little breaks, or being smacked by his awkwardly flapping wings. Once, his wings smacked me so hard that I smashed right into a mountain. After that, I stopped trying to be nice and fly so close to him. I did what I had always done before: keep a long, safe distance away from him.

When we finally got there, I heard strong, piercing wails. I glanced worriedly at Edmund, and it seemed he had heard them too. We quickly changed back to our vampire forms and ran to the village. There was an awful, reeking stench. I looked around and caught sight of a huge group of people encircling over something. They were crying, wailing, even slapping their faces and pulling at their hair. What was going on? I saw Ma and Zoria in the midst of this chaos; they were also crying!

I hurried to them and made my way through the huge crowd of tears and screams. In the middle of the circle, there lay a man. He was lying there, perfectly motionless. His mouth was wide open, his eyes a deadly white. No pupils. Just white. His body was jerked in an odd way that I had never seen before. I inched closer to him and quickly backed away. The awful stench was coming from him. I knew he was not asleep. I was afraid.

"Ma!" I called out to my mother, trying to make my way back out of the circle. "Ma! Ma!" I called again.

A woman pushed me and I landed on the floor. "Watch out!" I yelled, angry. A fat man then stepped on me. "Oooww!" I hollered. He did not get off. Rather, he stepped on me even more, walking and stomping all over me. I bit his legs really hard. He yelped and fell on top of me. He tripped the woman in front of him, and she came landing on the both of us. "GET OFF ME!" I screamed. I put my arm under his flabby back and heaved, trying to move his weight off me. "I SAID GET OFF!" I was getting furious, angry, fuming.

Finally, I kicked and punched them both off, and then made my way, crawling, out of the tight circle of mourners.

At last, I found Ma and Zoria. I rushed to them. "What happened?" I cried. "Why was he like that?"

Zoria cried even more passionately, her whole body shaking. Ma just covered her face. I could see snot oozing out from between her fingers.

I saw a man run to the circle with a torch flaming with fire. "Make way; make way!" Some people backed away, but others stubbornly hung onto the man's motionless body. A woman threw herself onto him, covering him, screaming, "No! No!"

A tall man came to pull her away, but it was no use; she would not budge. More people came to help until she was finally pulled away from the body. The man with the torch waved his arms to the back, indicating that everyone stay back. Finally, he threw the torch on the body.

"Ma!" I screamed. "What's he doing?"

More wails. More screams. More slapping. More pulling hair. More tears. More snot.

I watched as the fire dances as a reflection in the peoples' eyes. I watched until the man on the floor turned to a pile of ashes. I could see his blank, white eyeball. I watched as they carried these ashes and threw them into a nearby pond.

We walked back home, everyone silent. I could not sleep at night because I could still hear some people's shrill, high screams. I shook in my bed, my eyes wide open. The sight of the man's eyeballs kept coming back to me. The memory of his ashes would not leave my thoughts. The woman hanging onto him… The fire… The fire reflecting in everyone's teary eyes.

Why?

The stench… the lack of motion… the gaping mouth… the white eyes… I quickly got out of my bed and took out my Human Education book. I flipped the pages quickly to the index. There it was, right under "D".

Death.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Goosebumps were creeping up my arm. I hugged my own self, trying to control my emotions, trying to control my fright, my shock, my anger, my grief… I didn't know what I was feeling. Shortly after, I started weeping. The tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, resting gently on my neck. I frantically wiped them away, and I also wiped the ones clinging to my eyelashes. No, no, no! This can't be possible… this isn't supposed to happen! How? We don't die! How'd he die? How did death get to him? His body is not compatible with death. He does not die. _We_ do not die.

I ran across the room and opened the window. Still shaking, I looked out at the place where the vampire had once laid. He was gone now. There was merely smoke.

The wailing had quieted down. Everyone was probably asleep now. Except for me. How can I sleep after knowing this? I wondered if everyone else knew this… Did they? I stopped for a second to think. If we do not die, then what happens to the very old people? Do they just… live on? Forever? Are there vampires that are millions of years old? What happens if our population increases too much? Would the world just be packed? Why hadn't that happened till now? All these thoughts that had never come to me before came now.

I began to realize that the prophecy is true. I had always rejected it because I had always rejected death and its concept. But now that I had seen it with my own eyes… well, it's difficult to reject its truth.

Oh, how much I wanted to reject it! I wanted to live without worries, without care, without a burden on my shoulders. But I knew that would be impossible now.

I looked out the window again. The air was thick and humid, the scent of the smoke heavy in my nostrils. The night was dark as coal, no stars visible in the black sky that had just taken the smoke into its clouds.

I went back to my bed and tried to sleep. I tossed and turned a lot, and finally, finally, I drifted into a deep, sound sleep.

I awoke late the next morning. The sun was bright and low in the sky. I yawned and threw the covers off me.

As I was about to go to the bathroom, I realized that Ma was in there. Wearing a dress. Painting her face.

It's Saturday, I remembered. The party.

"Ma," I called.

"Yes, dear?" She said, focusing on her face in the mirror, half of which was colored with glittery greens, blues, and reds.

"Pa gonna be at that party?"

Her eyes widened and she said, "Well, I donno."

I knew she knew. He was gonna be there, for sure. Ma and Pa got separated when I was only three years old, and ever since then, she has been trying to win him back. So far, it hasn't worked. He barely even notices her. She still thinks there is hope, just because he hadn't married yet.

"Okay, dearie. Dress up and come back here so I can turn you into a beauty."

I sighed. I always had to be made a beauty. As I was walking back to my room, I caught site of Zoria in the hallway. She was already dressed up, her long hair pinned up in an elegant, fancy way. Her dress was a silky, velvet red color, and it dragged on the floor behind her. She smelled like lilies and jasmines, and her smile was enchanting, magical.

I stomped to my room and wore the purple dress I had bought just yesterday. Throwing it on and looking into the mirror, I knew that my dress could not be compared with Zoria's. When did she ever get that dress anyway?

I snuck into her room and snatched the lily and jasmine perfume, spraying it all over my body. I sniffed, and smiling, thought it wasn't half-bad.

Ma then took it upon herself to comb my tangled hair, to color my chapped lips with a deep, plum color that matched my dress, and to accessorize me in her own jewelry.

Finally, we left for the party. Edmund, Isai, and Rafael were all dressed in suits. Edmund felt uncomfortable, loosening the tie from around his neck. Ma wouldn't allow us to fly to the place because she thought it'd be too messy.

When we finally entered the palace in which the party was located, Ma whispered to us to be on our best behaviors. I looked around. It was a huge place. Everyone was dressed up in beautiful gowns and handsome suits. There was a table packed with platters and platters of sweets and fruits. I leaned closer to my mom and whispered, "Ma, why do they have food? Vampires don't eat food…"

She whispered back, "It's blood-flavored, dear."

I nodded, coming closer to the food to inspect it. I leaned closer and smelled it. It smelled like… well, not like blood.

As I was leaning down to smell again, a hand came over my arm. I turned around quickly. It was Raymond. Great.

"Hello, my fair lady Aella."

I laughed nervously and looked to the side at Ma. She was smiling encouragingly at me. "Hi, Raymond."

"How are you this afternoon?"

Why was he talking like this? I decided to play the game too. "I am well, thanks for asking, Raymond. And yourself?"

"I am well, thanks."

We stood there for an extremely awkward five minutes.

I coughed, and I guess that got him to talk, because he said, "Are you okay, my dear?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

I looked around and caught Sarah's bright green, teasing eyes. Sarah! I pleaded silently. Help me! I trusted her to know the language of my face; I know hers. She was with Dean. They were holding hands… happy, content, comfortable.

She very carefully slid her hand out of Dean's and strolled to where Raymond and I were standing, Dean close behind her.

"Hey Aella!" She said, giving me a tight hug, holding her cup of water in her other hand.

"Hey girl," I mumbled.

Dean looked down at me, then at Raymond. "Who's this guy?" He asked me.

"Raymond," I said, sneaking a glance at him.

"Hello, sir. I am Raymond. I am promised Aella's hand in marriage in about three more years from now."

My face went hot with embarrassment. Who says that?

As Sarah was just about to gulp down her drink, she laughed. The water came spitting out of her mouth and right on my and Raymond's faces!

"Ugh, Sarah!" I laughed, going to grab a tissue and clean it off.

Raymond looked very angry, but he kept his words to himself. Thankfully. I brought him a napkin as well, and he wiped his face with it, taking mine and throwing both into the trash. He then came back and looked closely at my face, and soon, he was wiping a droplet of water that was still clinging to my skin.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Dean rocking back and forth on his heels and glancing uncomfortably at Sarah. "Well then. Nice meeting you, bro. C'mon, let's go, Sarah." He then extended his hand out to Sarah, and she grabbed it, giggling happily. The music began and they danced together, hand in hand, under the colorful lights.

At last, I pushed Raymond's steady hand away from my face and looked away from his worried, questioning eyes.

"Aella?" Raymond asked softly.

"Hmm?" I murmured, still not looking at him.

"Would you like to dance, my darling?"

"No, thanks." I retreated back and sat on a chair, making sure that the ones on either side of it were occupied so that Raymond would not come and sit beside me.

Sitting there, quiet, watching as Sarah and Dean danced, watching as couples lingered around together, was… well, awkward. It was awkward and uncomfortable because barely anyone was even talking. The music was low and poignant, killing the mood for everyone. And the terrifying incident last night did not help at all.

I daydreamed into thoughts that I did not even understand, thoughts that, if spoken aloud, would cause me to be an outcast among my own kind. Thoughts that, if turned to questions, would be rejected as dangerous and threatening to our society.

I knew that the government regulates how many numbers of children each couple could have. But has a couple ever exceeded their appointed number? What happens if they do? What happens to the couple? What happens to their children? What happens to our older generations? Do they just sit around for millenniums? If so, why don't I know my great-grandparents? I knew that we generally stop counting our age after we live for 79 years, but why? I knew that at some point in our lives, our appearances and bodies freeze and stop changing, and that this varies from one vampire to another, but again, _why_?

Thoughts like these had driven me crazy last night, and now they were becoming more and more, piling on top of one another. A librarian was inside my head, packing shelves with thick books that no one took the time or effort to read. Until now.

I wanted to read these big books. I wanted to at least open their covers.

From the side of my eyes, I could see Raymond approaching. I quickly looked away. Please do not come here, I whispered to myself, focusing on the patterns on the floor. I could see a small rat scurry between the cracks in the cemented floor. Please do not come here, I whispered again, over and over, taking quick glances to the left, where he was walking to me from. Why does he have to make things so awkward?

"Aella," He greeted me with a nod.

"Hey," I responded, nodding back.

"So, um…"

Just then, the lights suddenly went off. A woman screamed from a corner, and then I heard more and more screams. I think I even heard Raymond scream beside me.

Quickly, I got to my feet and ducked down under the chair. But I could hear people scatter off their chairs, running in all directions. Someone even stepped on my hand. I tried getting up and bumped my head into the chair.

Frustrated, I picked up the chair and threw it onto the floor, quickly shattering it into little wooden pieces.

"Aella!" A man's voice shouted. "Aella!"

Who was that? That surely wasn't Raymond. Who was calling my name? I decided not to answer. What if the voice belonged to someone dangerous who wanted to spot my location? My survival instincts were telling me not to reply to the deep voice.

"Aella!" I could barely hear his voice in the roaring and screaming of the people around him.

I finally gave up, because I knew I had heard that voice before. "What? Who's calling me?"

"It's your pa. C'mere!"

Pa? I hadn't seen him in years!

But… I can't see anything now! It was too dark. Suddenly, I remembered: bats could see in the dark.

"Pa, where are you?"

Suddenly, two strong arms enwrapped my waist. "Pa!" I exclaimed happily. Blindfolds were placed on my eyes. "What?" A blowing knock came to my head, and I went into an even deeper darkness than the one I was in before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awoke in a dungeon. What was I doing here? I could see the blindfolds were off; they were placed right beside me. But I was tied up in ropes that had cut through my skin. If I could bleed, the ropes would be stained red.

What happened? Why was I here? Why would Pa do this?

"Pa!" I cried. My voice echoed in the hollow dungeon. "Pa!" I called again. No answer. No answer but my voice. I was speaking to myself.

I felt a sense of betrayal… Why would Pa do this? Why would he kidnap me? Why? I buried my face between my knees.

Quickly, I sat straight and strained my ears to focus; I could hear footsteps approaching. "Pa! What'd you do? Why'd you bring me here?"

I heard a quiet laugh that echoed repeatedly.

"What's so funny?" I was now furious. "I'm hurt! The ropes are cutting into my skin! Get me out of here, Pa!"

I could see a shadow advance from the opening to the dungeon. This was not my pa. This was not someone I knew.

This was not a vampire.

This was a demon. The demon.

"Little girl," He spoke. His voice was beautiful, a quiet melody in this frightening place. "Pa isn't here to help you now." His words seemed like a line from a horror movie… What's going on here?

How could a voice so beautiful speak words so harsh? I could see him, the darkness of the dungeon shadowing his perfect, pale face. His lips were curved in a cold, sneering smirk. His eyes were lowered to where I sat, curled up in an awkward ball on the floor.

To my shock, he came closer to me. Closer. Closer. What was he doing? He finally stood above me, right above me.

I looked up at him. The smile was gone from his face. I looked back down, and no sooner had I done this, than he was right there beside me, curled up in a ball as well.

I flinched away. He was too close. He was not supposed to do this! I took a glance to the right, where he was seated. His dark, glittering eyes were focused intently on me. I felt awkward. What is he doing? Without letting him notice, I inched very slightly more to the left, and then another slight shift, and then another—his hands suddenly came upon my arm. Remembering the last time he had touched me, I jerked upward with a scream.

"Get your hands OFF," I growled.

He quickly did, and then he stood up and left, ducking under the doorway and disappearing into the darkness.

I looked around and found a cockroach scamper under some rocks. Extending my leg, I squished it and smiled as it died.

I sat there, looking at my surroundings for a long while. Thankful that only my upper body was tied up, I scooted, very painfully, to the doorway. Once I got there, I hid at an angle where passersby wouldn't be able to see me. I peeked out. I could see tunnels that led to other places, other tunnels. Secret pathways. Dark trails. Low roofs. Where was I? A cave?

Upon hearing a sound of footsteps approach, I quickly retreated back to my spot, tripping and falling backward.

As soon as I got to the wall, I rested my head and closed my eyes. I didn't know what had brought me here, what I was doing, what will become of me…

Did Pa have anything to do with this? This thought was the most often one that crept into my mind. It was difficult to doubt it, to believe otherwise. After all, his voice was the last I heard before the… before the blow.

Spotting another cockroach, I killed that one too, and shortly, I found my eyes scanning the little dungeon for anymore.

I felt a feeling I'd never felt before… a feeling of weakness, tiredness, sloth, lack of power… I remembered the word from my Humans Education book: fatigue. But that was a human thing. Vampires don't, shouldn't, feel that.

What was going on?

My thoughts had made me forget about the footsteps outside. Now I could hear them, closer than ever before.

Two tall demons entered the dungeon. I backed even deeper into the wall… I wanted to disappear.

It was the demon and… and his beautiful lover. Her glittering blue eyes wandered across the room and then landed on me. A look of disgust quickly spread over her gentle face, and she then coughed and spat on me. It landed right on my toe. Was she upset I killed the cockroaches with this foot?

Nonetheless, I yelled, "What was that for?"

Her eyes widened but she didn't speak.

The demon put his hand behind her back, looking down at her.

She looked back up at him and murmured something very quietly. I strained to hear it, but her voice was so soft, so hushed.

He nodded and then looked back at me, his hand slipping from behind his lover's back. He walked to me, squatted on his heels, and asked, "So what's your deal?"

I was confused. Why were they doing all this? Why'd she spit on me? Why was she disgusted by me? Why was I imprisoned here?

As I was thinking these thoughts, his hand landed hard against my face. He slapped me! Quick, wet tears formed in my eyes. That hurt! What? They were stronger than us? Not much hurts vampires… but this… this was painful.

"Why'd you slap me?" I screamed, my voice breaking at the end. It was then that I began to cry. The few tears in my eyes multiplied into hundreds, thousands, all streaming down my face.

From the corner of my eyes I could see him, looking worried and confused. He looked back at his lover, and she shrugged. Her delicate face looked smug and pleased, but his looked afraid and guilty.

He took a deep breath in and gulped, and I cried even harder. I sniffled and hiccupped, and he was even more and more confused, more and more bewildered. His hand came up again. I winced, jerking my head away. He looked down at his hand and then touched my face. It didn't hurt. It felt… like he was reassuring me… trying to make me feel safe…

What? I quickly grabbed his hand and thrust it away, making sure it landed by his side. "STOP TOUCHING ME!" I barked, the tears still streaming down my face. I blinked quickly, trying to get the tears clinging to my eyelashes to fall off.

"Not until you answer my question," he said, but I could see his fists clench to his side, could hear the guilty kindness behind his tone.

"I don't even understand it!"

His lover began to laugh, and it was high-pitched and screeching. I shivered as I remembered the last time she had laughed, when I had heard it as a chime of bells. This laugh was different.

"Leah," he spoke, his head tilting to the side but not quite looking at her.

Her laugh came to a sudden halt, and she sat crouched on the floor.

"So," he looked back at me. "What don't you understand?"

"This whole situation! Why do you have me here? What are you asking? Why?"

"Well," he started, "They say you've got an idea of the whereabouts of… you know…"

"What?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but then looked down on the floor and chuckled, then looked back up at me and with a smile, he said, "You're a bad liar, darling. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't."

"The prophecy."

The room became intently quiet right after his words.

"So?" He asked questioningly.

"I don't."

He smirked. "Seems like it'll be harder than I thought, huh?"

"Why do you think I'd know about it?"

"Oh, it's not just me. It's our entire society, dear."

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"

"Like what?"

I groaned impatiently. He was unbearable! His face tilted to the side and my heart skipped a beat. His hair fell against his beautifully shaped, angled face.

What's going on? Why was I thinking this way?

My head rested to the back of the wall and I closed my eyes. Fatigue. Again.

"So, you gonna tell me?"

With my eyes still closed I replied, "Sorry, bud. I have nothing to tell you."

"Right," he replied. Sarcasm. Vampires didn't use it much. It was too human, too… too much like lying.

I peeked. His head was lowered, his fingers rubbing against his temple. His straight, dark hair was gently spread over his hand. Suddenly, he looked up. I quickly closed my eyes, but… I didn't think I was fast enough.

I wasn't. His hand came upon mine. I swiftly jerked it away.

"You're hiding," he said. It sounded like an accusation.

I opened my eyes and said nothing, just looked at the rocks.

"You are, aren't you?"

Again, I said nothing.

The next time he spoke, his voice sounded irritated, annoyed. "Answer me, will you?"

I could feel his angry eyes burn through me.

Finally, I answered, "What would I be hiding from?"

"Me."

I laughed.

"Nothing's funny," he pointed out. A look of annoyance took over his face.

"So, you gonna get me out of here?"

"NO!" He bellowed, and then he stormed out of the dungeon, his lover close behind him.

"You gonna get me any food?" I called out to him.

He yelled back, "NO!"

I smiled. His voice still sounded beautiful, even when invaded by anger.

I closed my eyes, attempting to sleep. After all, fatigue comes from loss of energy and power. And by sleep, I am able to regain power—at least for my bat form.

Bat form.

My eyes quickly slid open. I could fly out of this place!

But… it'd be different. I'd have to exert much energy, time, and effort to turn into a bat from my spot, very unlike the way I always did it: through running, slipping…

I'd never tried this before. It was for the more advanced vampires. Like Rafael, Dean, and even Raymond. I was sure Sarah could do it as well.

I clenched my fist to the ground and curled up into a ball. The smaller I am, the easier the process.

I could feel my body shrivel, shrink. But I could also hear footsteps. I tried to uncurl myself, to release myself from the pressure. The footsteps were drawing closer. I was panicking. Panicking is not good! I tried to relax my mind, my thoughts, my muscles—

"HEY!"

I leaped and was free. But after what? It was too late now.

A demon I had never seen before rushed up to me. "What are you DOING?"

What was he holding in his hand? A mace! A mace?

As soon as I had looked at it, as soon as I had thought the word, it came right against my head.

The coldness… the darkness… the lack of awareness.

It was familiar. It was comforting.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I awoke staring up at a ceiling which appeared to have been massacred by sharp, painful claws. I could see the marks of the nails across the dark ceiling, and I could see parts of it caved in from the top. Shuddering, I leaned over and peered around the room. It was small and a bit round, with cracks running through the walls. I felt like it would collapse in just a matter of seconds.

There was also a hole in the ceiling from which water leaked down to the floor. Looking down, I found a huge puddle of dirty water the color of mud. As I glanced into it, I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I quickly paused at the sight of my large, red eyes that were growing and shrinking, growing and shrinking… I needed blood. Now that I had realized my thirst for blood, I felt a craving like no other. Blood seemed like the only way to keep surviving.

I groaned and began to scrape the paint off my nails. Maybe this could keep me occupied.

After scratching paint off all my nails and even scraping parts of the nails themselves, the craving came back.

I screamed, angry. Why was I here anyway? What had I done? Where were Pa and Ma now? Were they worried about me? Trying to find me? Probably not. I usually stay away from home for days, so they're accustomed to it.

But what if they're imprisoned here too?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two more days passed on like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The fatigue. The rage. The hunger. The thirst. The craving.


End file.
